


One Down (Momma Bear Series)

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Family, Kids, Love, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: You and Oscar are preparing for your guys first born to head off to university and it stirs up old memories.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	One Down (Momma Bear Series)

“I just don’t want him to leave.” You cry, Oscar holding you to his chest and rubbing your back.

“Mami, the campus is literally only 45 minutes away.” Oscar says not being able to hide the amusement in his voice or the chuckle that escapes,”I’m sure Junior will be here every weekend for you to baby him some more.” 

“It’s not funny.” You whine and pull away from him, a old baby picture of your first born in the hospital on his birthday held tightly in your hand,”He’s been with me since I was 16. He was all of my first mommy moments and it’s not going to be the same with out him.” 

“I’m going to miss him too, but it’s time to let him go be his own person. Don’t be upset mi amor. He’s still our little JJ.” Oscar sighs and looks down at the picture with you, memories coming back to the both of you. 

~

“I’m going to take care of you.” Is all your boyfriend keeps saying as you cry in his arms,”And the baby.” He reassures, trying time calm you down after your parents kicked you out after discovering their 15 year old daughter was pregnant by a 16 year old gangster,”You’re going to stay with me, have our baby, and focus on finishing school. I got you every step of the way, you don’t gotta worry about nothing. I’m going to be the best father and boyfriend ever, ima step up for mines.” 

“I know you are. I don’t doubt any of what you just said, I mean look at Cesar. He’s the perfect six year old and you already are the best boyfriend.” You say and wipe your eyes,”I just can’t believe my own parents kicked me out like that. Like I’m nothing.”

“Fuck them. Me, Cesar, and this baby are your family. Our family.” He says and cradles your face in his large hands, making you look up at him,”I know we’re young but we’re gonna flourish in this life mamita. I promise.” He smiles,”Fuck our age, we are going to kill this parent shit.”

You grin, his words making you feel better,”We are.” You agree 

“Exactly so come here and give me a kiss.” He says, you happily oblige and stand up on your tiptoes as Oscar pulls your face to his. Your gut telling you not to worry and that the universe will bless you with everything and then some in perfect timing.

You’re gut being right when you got your first blessing a few months later, just after your 16th birthday. A perfect baby boy sitting in your arms, and you in Oscar arms. Cesar staying with the Martinez’s and checking in every hour. 

“I can’t believe he’s here.” You happy cry,”We have a baby.” 

“We created something so hermoso. We did that. Us.” Oscar grins

“We did and Cesar is going to be so excited when he meets him.” You smile,”I can’t wait until we’re all home together.” You say, Oscar kissing the side of your head in agreement.

~

“It doesn’t even seem like that long ago.” You tell Oscar as you shake your head to clear all the flooding memories, leaning over to set the picture down on the nightstand. Curling back into Oscar’s side after and leaning your head on him,”Crazy how time just flys by like that.” 

“It is.” He sighs contently,”I just gotta know, did I keep my promise? Is our life together what you imagined it to be?” He asks, knowing the obvious answer but still wanting to hear you say it. 

“Oh it’s flourished papi.” You laugh and lean your head up to peck his lips,”More than flourished.” You mumble before pulling away, Junior barging in the room with out knocking.

“I need help with some last minute paper work for school. Please help.” He says frazzled and sits on the end of the bed, rambling as he reads over a few different sheets. You and Oscar both smiling at each other, before scooting down and sitting on either side of him. Taking in all the final moments you could get with him before your first little cub leaves the pack.


End file.
